


Lamia Mating Season

by FanboilingWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Dominance, Eggs, F/M, Fertile, Fontcest, Lamia, Lamia Reader, M/M, Mating, Mating seasons, Multi, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader mated, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex, Soulmates, Weird Moments, body forms, different Au's mentioned, different mating moments, different skeletons used, dominant males, lots of them - Freeform, making more babies, male snakes have two songs, mating programs, multiple gang bangs probs, one female and 5-10 males, papycest, protection program, reader getting impregnated, small fighting, submissive skeletons, zookeepers take care, zoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboilingWriter/pseuds/FanboilingWriter
Summary: In a world where lamia's were being chased down. Now they have decided a new law for them to stay safe. They also have the right to mate or not. Their decisions.Will Be Shown In My Wattpad Account [Honey_Smoker] and On My Quotev Account [FanboilingTrash]. My Tumblr Account [bdudette]Random Updates
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Read!

Yes. I'm making another one even though I haven't finished the other Undertale Fic. And I hate myself for doin so, pft! I just hope I'll be able to update this whilst doing college work. I'd surprise to even update all three books. Oh well. I'll try my best. 

Like always, I'll be updating this one my Wattpad account (Honey_Smoker) and on my Quotev account (FanboilingTrash), you can check them out on those websites as well. My new Tumblr account (FanboilingxTrashxWriter). They're all the same and I'll be updating them at the same time as well. Thank you so much for reading this and forgive me for my disgusting sins!

aNyWayS, I'll actually be taking requests on who should do who and all of that stuff. Be it a threesome or just a normal one on one. Even a mating ball where one gets taken by many. Just for the fun of it I'll be making muh weird shit. Uhm, idk if I should make a reference request but heh- here ya go.

Snake Type! Reader x Snake Type! Character | Snake Type! Character x Snake Type! Character

One taking in eggs [If Character x Character]: 

Kinks: ?

Soulmates: Yes or No

I will try my best with the characters whom I don't really know as much. I hope you guys enjoy my crappy books btw! And thank you for reading. I'll see you guys later as well. Adios !


	2. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this program? And what can happen?

It was another day in the zoo, zookeepers were keeping tabs on every single animal in the place, the Lions were feeding, the newborn Cubs were fine ... And it was the lamias mating season program start. Lamias were getting more uncommon every single day, hunters kept hunting them for their scales as they were very useful when it came to many things but now the mayor's and presidents had recently put a stop to that.

The people in power have decided to put a protection law on their heads when snakes and animal lovers kept rioting about them. Now they have to put every single snake in the mating program, well- only the ones that had agreed to it of course. With the protection law on them they also gave them the rights to choose if they wanted to join in the program or not.

The things about lamias was that they were half skeletons and half snakes or even half human and half snakes, they came in bitty size like every little monster companion and sometimes they came in bigger sizes like every wild monster and non-monster animal. But of course, they were still less in population after years of never being taken care of but now they were. Now, the main reason for humans making this program was for the snakes to slowly start up and running their population again, they needed lamias who were fertile and ready to lay more eggs so they can grow up.

The Lamia Mating Program, otherwise known as LMP, had rules so the little and bigger snakes could be a match and mate. They didn't need snakes attacking one another when all they want to do is help them make more little babybones. And so the rules go as follow:

For Snakes:  
\- No Claiming Unless The Other Partner Is Their Soulmate  
\- No Fighting Nor Biting  
\- Careful During Mating Balls  
\- NO FORCING

For Zookeepers:  
\- No Trying To Disturb Mating  
\- No Watching Whilst Snakes Mate [ They get rather uncomfortable ]  
\- No Trying To Remove Snakes Others Are Comfortable With [ Aka, if one of the partners decided to bring their support along to be comfortable during the process, it's okay. As long as they do not get mated with said partner's current mate. Especially if they aren't part of the program. ]

One of the great things about this process is that they don't have to worry about who is female or who is male, after all- they all can change genders. But they did have to be careful with the ones who have some troubles with their bodies. And with that, snakes that chose to join started getting with their partners and getting ready to join mating balls. After all, they had a higher chance of getting full of offsprings. Though, if some of them don't want to mate even though they signed up for the mating program just to asexually produce their own eggs that's okay as well. As long as the lamia race becomes bigger.


End file.
